For Thee I Wait
by Jessica Wolfe
Summary: A chance to heal is given when a person from Chichiri's past is reincarnated into the real world, and then summoned to the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.
1. One

Keiko Takashi walked into her small apartment and sighed. She took her shoes off and placed her keys and purse on the book shelf near the door, then walked to the couch and flopped down.

"I'm just not cut out for dating," the pre-med student mumbled to herself.

Her friend, Hiro, kept trying to set her up with guys, but the dates always flopped. Keiko was tired of the whole thing. She'd always felt that there was a man out there for her, but now at 25 and still single, she was beginning to wonder. The phone rang and Keiko reluctantly stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"Moshi moshi," she answered.

"Keiko-chan," Hiro's voice sounded cheerily in her ear. "How was the date?"

Keiko sighed and pulled the elastic from her hair, allowing the waist length tresses to fall loose.

"It was awful."

"What happened? I thought for sure you'd like Ken."

"He tried to kiss me. It's just not my thing on the first date."

She heard Hiro swear under his breath. "I told him not to do that."

"I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me Hiro-kun, but I don't want you to line me up with anyone anymore."

"Hai, Keiko-chan. It never seems to work out anyway. I just want to help you find the perfect guy. I gotta screen 'em all for ya, ya know."

Keiko managed a smile. "I know. I'll send my future prospective dates your way."

"Oyasumi, Keiko-chan."

"Oyasumi nasai, Hiro."

Keiko hung up and leaned against the counter. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. She was grateful to Hiro. He had always looked out for her, ever since grade school. He had even proposed to her at one time, but she had turned him down. He wasn't the man she was looking for. At times she wondered if the man she was meant to marry even existed in her world.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and moved to the bathroom. She ran the bath nice and hot, then left it to fill as she gathered her CD player and some of her favorite music. When the bath was full she added her favorite salts and oils and then climbed in to soak. The hot water, coupled with the soothing music had her drowsing in mere moments. Her mind drifted and she found herself flying over a vast country. Rice patties and small villages passed under her weightless body. She watched men and women go about their daily tasks in peace. A part of her yearned to stop and stay with these simple, yet happy people.

A city, the largest she'd seen yet came into view and she descended into an elaborate courtyard of what looked to be an imperial palace. Not far from her a man in courtly robes stood with his back to her. Keiko's breath caught. There was something so familiar about him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She knew she was being rude, not introducing herself, but she had to know. He turned partially toward her. She couldn't see most of his face, but the smile on his lips was heartbreakingly familiar.

"Onegai," she called, taking a step toward him. "What is your name?"

"I want to change the world!"

Keiko sat up in the bath with a gasp. Her CD player was blaring a V6 song. With a groan she lay back in the cool bath. How long had she been asleep? She stood up and pulled a towel around her slim form and used another one to pull her hair atop her head. She turned off the CD player and stood looking at herself in the cloudy mirror. A young woman with sad brown eyes stared back at her.

"You don't look so good kiddo," she said to her reflection.

Keiko sighed and left the bathroom, flicking the light off. She moved into the bedroom and pulled out her favorite pair of silk pajamas. Then she climbed into bed with a worn teddy bear that she'd had since childhood.

"What should I do, Hoshi?" she asked the bear.

It stared back at her with glass eyes. Keiko smiled and hugged the bear tight.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hoshi," she murmured before turning off the bedside light and drifting into sleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

Keiko was awakened by a light. A deep crimson light that seemed to fill her room until there was nothing but her and the light. A voice spoke to her out of the brilliance.

_I have need of thee._

Keiko looked around, but only saw red.

"What do you want?"

_I have need of thee_, the voice said in fading tones.

Keiko felt herself falling and closed her eyes with a scream. She landed on something soft and curled into a ball.

"Pretty lady," a genki voice said.

"Is she sleeping?" asked another voice very similar to the first one.

"Maybe she got hurt?" a third voice said.

"We'll fix her!" yet another voice said.

Keiko sat up and looked around. She was on a large silk cushion and surrounded by what looked like little girls with teal hair and red dresses.

"Where am I?" Keiko asked.

"Taikyou-zan," one of the girls said.

"Home of Taiitsu-kun," another girl offered.

"Land of the Four Gods," still another squealed.

"Knock it off!" a thunderous voice shouted.

The girls all squealed and scattered. Keiko found herself looking at the ugliest woman she'd ever seen.

"Sunakake Baba!" Keiko shrieked.


	2. Two

Keiko sat on a cushion with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Across from her hovered Taiitsu-kun, Creator of the world.

"Do you understand what I've told you?" Taiitsu-kun asked Keiko.

Keiko didn't move for a moment and then she slowly nodded her head.

"I have to go to the palace in Eiyou and somehow get them to let me meet with a man named Chichiri. Right?"

The Creator nodded. Keiko set her tea down.

"How on earth am I going to convince them to let me into the palace. How am I going to get to the palace? I'm net even sure where I am."

"I've told you-"

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense. How can I be in a book? I have nothing to do with these mikos you've talked about. Unless you brought me here to be another miko."

"No," Taiitsu-kun said. "The mikos have all fulfilled their destinies and called the Beast Gods."

"Then why am I here? I don't understand."

Keiko knew she sounded like a whiny child, but she was scared. Things were happening fast and she felt alone and lost.

"You do not need to understand at this time," Taiitsu-kun said patiently. "I am asking you to do this on faith, with no knowledge of what is going to happen. I can say that I will send you to someone who can help you make your way around Konan and get into the palace."

Keiko picked up the tea again and let the aromatic steam drift up to her nose. It was jasmine, her favorite. She took a sip and felt calmer.

"Alright. I will go on faith. I trust you won't send me to my death and that you'll get me home eventually."

"You will be able to go home as soon as you have completed your task," the Creator said. "And you will not die."

Keiko nodded. "I guess I'm ready then."

The Creator nodded and clasped her hands in front of her. "It will be morning soon, so I will send you on your way now."

"Is there anything you can tell me that will help me?"

"Look for a man named Tasuki."

Keiko nodded. Taiitsu-kun began to chant and Keiko felt her body become light and airy. She closed her eyes as she felt the world spin around her and then there was a soft thump. When she opened her eyes again, Keiko found herself on a deserted mountain side. A wind picked up and breezed through her silk pajamas making her shiver.

"I should have asked for warmer clothing," Keiko said to herself.

She hugged her arms around her body to preserve warmth and looked around. In the distance, at the base of the mountain was a town. She decided that she would hike down and see if she couldn't get some idea of where this Tasuki character lived. Keiko hoped that Taiitsu-kun had been kind enough to put her down somewhere close to the man.

She started down the mountain. After only a few steps her feet were sore and she was shivering violently. Keiko gritted her teeth and kept going. The wind kept up its brisk pace and a few moment's later snow began to fall. Keiko stubbed her toes for the umpteenth time and sat down with a cry on the cold ground.

"Taiitsu-kun," she cried, "how am I supposed to find anyone when I'm freezing?"

She wished she'd kept her voice down, when a moment later she heard horses coming toward her.

"Over this way," a man's voice said. "I heard something."

"You're just jumpy Chen," another voice said. "Patrolling these days is such a bore."

"I am not jumpy, Li. I just wish we'd see some action again."

Two men on horseback came up over a rise and stopped when they spotted Keiko. She rose to her feet and started backing away.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the big man with short black hair.

"Looks like we just found some entertainment," the thin man said.

"I'm looking for someone," Keiko said, still backing away.

"I'd say you found someone, wouldn't you?" the thin one said.

"Shall we take her back to the Stronghold, Chen?" the big man asked.

"Might as well."

The two men spurred their horses forward and Keiko turned and ran. She was now going up hill and knew that the men would catch her in no time, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. She had no way to defend herself. The sound of hoof beats drew closer and a strong arm went around Keiko's waist. She screamed.

"None of that now," the man who held her said.

"Let me go!" Keiko screamed.

A bag came down over her head and was synched at her waist, effectively blinding her and binding her arms. She gave another scream as she was laid on her stomach across a saddle.

"Hurry," one of the men said. "Her screaming might bring someone."

The horse under her lunged forward and Keiko felt herself falling off the horse. She cried out again and flailed her legs. A hand came down on her bottom and held her steady.

"Her clothing is strange, but it feels like silk."

"A rich man's daughter then?"

The hand on her rear stroked over the material and Keiko felt anger well up in her.

"Stop fondling me you jerk!" she yelled.

The men laughed, but the hand on her bottom moved up to her back and stayed there. Keiko's mind began to race. Her anger had jolted her out of her blind panic. The man who carried her seemed to have some kind of morals, or he wouldn't have moved his hand. Maybe she could reason with them. She gritted her teeth and tried to remember the name that Taiitsu-kun had given her. She thought it started with a 't' but she wasn't sure. The horse she was hanging over slowed and stopped.

"Open the gate," one of her captors called.

"Who's there?"

"It's Chen and Li. We found something we thought he Boss might want to see."

There was the sound of metal scraping against stone and the horses moved again. Their hooves clattered on stone and then stopped again. The man holding Keiko dismounted and then pulled her down, slinging her over his shoulder. Panic began to set in again. Oh, what was the name of that guy?

"Hey, Boss! Look what we found out on the mountain," Li yelled.

Chen, who was carrying Keiko began to walk.

Tasuki!

That was the name. Now if only he were near by.

"Tasuki!" Keiko yelled. "I need to find Tasuki. Help me please!"

The man carrying her stopped and set her on her feet. The bag was loosened and lifted over her head. She found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes framed by dark lashes.

"What do you want with Tasuki?"

"I need his help," Keiko said. There was no time to be subtle. "I need him to get me to the palace in Eiyou and get me in to see someone named Chichiri."

The men gathered around Keiko and the amber-eyed man murmured to themselves.

"S'up Genrou?" a blue-haired man with a scar on his cheek asked.

He moved to stand next to the golden-eyed man.

"This woman says she needs to see Tasuki. Have you seen him around?"

The blue-haired man shot Genrou a look and then shrugged. "He's been about, but I don't know if he's here now."

Genrou shot Keiko a cocky grin. "How 'bout you stick 'round for a bit an' tell me why you need to get to the palace."

Keiko's eyes stung with tears. She had hoped to find Tasuki quickly and get away from all these men who seemed to enjoy staring at her. She tried to quell the quiver in her voice, but didn't manage too well.

"Taiitsu-kun said that Tasuki would help me. If you'll be so kind as to let me have a room until Tasuki returns, then I'll wait for him. Otherwise I'll go to the village I saw at the bottom of the mountain and wait for him there."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" a woman's voice yelled. "Shun'u, stop pestering the poor girl."

The crowd parted before a small woman with auburn hair. She stopped in front of Genrou and glared up at him.

"Look at the poor dear. She's near tears."

Genrou looked at Keiko sheepishly.

The woman poked Genrou in the chest. "Apologize this instant!"

"Hai, Aiko-san."

Genrou moved closer to Keiko and offered a bow. "Gomen, ne. I'm Tasuki. I usually go by Genrou to keep the fangirls away."

Keiko blinked. "Fangirls?"

Aiko moved next to Tasuki. "He's a hero here abouts. He and his celestial brothers saved Konan with the Suzaku no Miko. Sometimes girls come here to pester him."

"Why do you need to go see Chichiri?" Tasuki asked.

"Not now Shun'u," Aiko said. "The poor girl needs some food and a hot bath. Tell your thugs they'd better behave while we have a lady guest with us."

"Hai, hai, Aiko-san," Tasuki said, with a roll of his eyes.


	3. Three

After a hot bath, Aiko found some cothing for Keiko to wear.

"You're taller than I am dear, so you won't fit into anything I have. And seeing as there's no other women here at the Stronghold, you'll have to make do with men's clothing."

Keiko wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she didn't complain. The pants and shirt were clean and actually fit her pretty well.

"Now sit down and let me do your hair," Aiko instructed.

Keiko smiled and sat. Aiko reminded her of an older sister determined to protect her younger sibling. That, or an overprotective mother hen. Aiko hummed softly as she brushed Keiko's hair and then pulled up two loops, one on each side, and pinned them with ivory combs.

"There, we may not be able to get you decent clothing, but we can still do your hair nicely."

Keiko smiled at her reflection, then turned to Aiko.

"Arigatou, Aiko-san."

"Oh call me Aiko," the older woman said with a wave of her hand.

"And I'd be happy if you called me Keiko."

Aiko smiled. "Such a lovely name."

There was a knock at the door and Tasuki came in with a tray of food. He set the tray on a table near the door and leaned against the wall with a scowl on his face.

"You needn't look so fierce Shun'u," Aiko said. "Tell Keiko how nice she looks."

Tasuki ran his eyes over Keiko's body and she swallowed nervously.

"She looks like a woman in man's clothing," the bandit growled.

"Shun'u!" Aiko said in exasperation, "that was rude! Apologize."

"Not til you apologize to me."

Aiko gave the flame-haired man a dangerous look. "Are you trying to use our guest to get at me?"

Tasuki sighed and let his arms fall to his side.

"Aiko, you've got to stop yelling at me in front of the men. I lose respect as a leader every time you do it."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Aiko said as she moved to the tray of food and handed a plate to Keiko. "Apologize to our guest."

"Will you stop yelling at me in front of the men?" Tasuki ground out.

"I will when you stop behaving like a bandit Shun'u."

"I AM a bandit!" Tasuki yelled. "And call me Tasuki. Or at least Genrou."

"Don't you take that tone with me, Shun'u."

"Dammit woman!"

Keiko coughed discreetly. "Ano..."

Aiko turned and gave her a smile. "Don't worry dear. Tasuki and I fight all the time."

"It's, Shun-" Tasuki stopped mid word and slapped his forehead.

"I have to tease my husband from time to time. He'd go grey worrying about his men otherwise."

"Husband?" Keiko asked.

"Yes. We were married five years ago."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you married him? Willingly?"

Aiko laughed. "He's a handful at times, but I do love him terribly."

Tasuki, meanwhile, looked ready to chew stones. He ground his teeth together and stared at his wife as if he'd like nothing better that to throttle her. That, or kiss her senseless. Finally her sagged down into a nearby chair and let his breath out in a huff.

"I'm sorry Keiko-san," he muttered. "You do look very nice."

Aiko nodded. "I promise not to yell at you in front of the boys anymore," she said. "But don't think for one moment that I won't be giving you a piece of my mind when we're alone."

"Hai, hai," he muttered, staring at the floor.

Aiko took her plate from the tray and moved to stand in front of Tasuki.

"Don't you 'hai, hai' me," she said before tilting his head up and kissing him.

Tasuki sat up straighter and Aiko sat on his lap, leaning into him as she ate her food. Keiko was throughly uncomfortable and stared at her plate as she ate. She was glad that Tasuki and Aiko seemed to be in love, when they weren't fighting, but it only highlighted her own single condition.

"When did you want to leave for the capitol?" Tasuki's voice broke into Keiko's thoughts.

She looked up and met his amber gaze.

"I don't know," she said, dropping her eyes again. "I guess I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

Tasuki nodded. "I'll talk to Kouji and tell him what's up, and I'll get some of the guys to get supplies together for us. We'll leave in two hours."

"How long will it take to get to Eiyou?" Keiko asked.

"Almost a week," the bandit replied.

Keiko nodded. That was a long time to be spending alone with a man. She was sure Tasuki would behave himself, he was married after all, but it still didn't sit quite right with her.

"I know it will be a long time for you ladies to sleep on the ground," Tasuki said, "but it shouldn't be too bad. The whether is actually pretty nice."

"It was snowing when your men found me," Keiko said.

"Well we are up in the mount-" Tasuki began.

"Ladies?" Aiko interjected.

"Yes dear, you'll be coming too." He turned back to Keiko. "It doesn't snow much in Konan during the winter."

"How did you know that I wanted to come too?" Aiko asked.

Tasuki turned her in his lap and looked into her eyes. "Because even if I tied you up and locked you in the darkest cellar in the Stronghold, you'd find a way to follow me, and probably drag half of the men with you. So I'll save everyone the headache and just take you from the beginning."

Aiko's face, which had been smiling at the start of the explanation, now wore a frown.

"You don't have to sound so smug, Shun'u," she huffed.

Tasuki kissed her and grinned. "It just goes to show that I'm beginning to figure you out some."

Aiko made a noncommital noise and rose. "Are you done with your plate, dear?" she asked Keiko.

Keiko nodded. "Thank you. It was very good."

The older woman took a moment to study Keiko's face and nodded to herself.

"Tasuki and I will get everything together. You stay here and get some rest. You look like you're half asleep."

Keiko blushed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Aiko piled the plates on the tray and motioned to Tasuki. The couple left, shutting the door behind them. Keiko took out the combs that Aiko had put in and placed them back on the vanity. Then she climbed onto the bed and pulled a light blanket up around her shoulders. She was asleep in minutes.

. . . . . . . . .

Tasuki took the tray from Aiko and passed it to the nearest man they met.

"Let's go get started on gathering supplies," he said.

Aiko nodded and they headed for the Stronghold's storerooms. They gathered food, and sleeping supplies, as well as clothing for the trip.

"I wish I had a way to get in contact with Chichiri," Tasuki said as they were making their way to the stables. "I have the feeling he'd appreciate a warning about this."

"I'm sure he'll be able to handle it," Aiko said.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm gonna feel awkward dropping in on Houki-sama like this."

"Her Highness has extended an invitation for you to come by whenever you want."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But what?" Aiko stopped and looked up at her husband.

"I don't know. It almost seems unfair to drop another girl from Miaka's world into her lap."

"I don't think it will be anything to worry about," Aiko assured him. "She said she needed to talk to Chichiri. Besides, all the mikos have been called and fulfilled their duty. I think this will be a rather uneventful visit."

Tasuki wanted to agree with her logic, but something said that this adventure was just beginning.


	4. Four

The trip to the capitol was fairly uneventful. Tasuki kept the women entertained by regaling them with the antics of the Suzaku Seishi and their Miko. Keiko loved to hear about the way everyone had met and Tasuki's colorful descriptions of each of the seishi. She always felt a twinge of jealousy when Tasuki talked about Tamahome and Miaka though. She did her best to squash the green eyed monster, but it kept cropping up.

"Then Nuriko told me to exercise more delicacy and proceeded to send me flying into the nearest wall, which happened to be about 20 yards away."

Keiko laughed.

"Oh, my poor dear," Aiko said. "It's a wonder you ever survived."

Tasuki grinned showing fang. "I'm made of tougher stuff than that."

The two lovers stared into each other's eyes and drifted off into their own world. Keiko shifted in her saddle and looked at the scenery. The affection that the two showed for each other didn't bother her so badly after six days, but she still wanted to give them a semblance of privacy.

Keiko felt rather good about her self, actually. She'd never ridden before, and had assumed that she'd fall off the horse and be trampled. She'd actually had ridden behind Aiko for the first day and a half before trying it on her own. When she hadn't been thrown from her saddle by the time they made camp that night, she decided that maybe she could ride the rest of the way on her own.

"Oh, Tasuki!" Aiko suddenly exclaimed, drawing Keiko's attention.

They had stopped at the top of a hill that sloped down into the valley where the city of Eiyou, capitol of the Konan Empire, lay. The city was vast and stretched from the base of the hill to a glittering harbor at the far end of the valley.

"It's beautiful," Aiko breathed.

Tasuki reached out and clasped her hand. "I should have brought you here a long time ago."

The three companions sat for a moment, taking in the city from a distance before descending the hill and coming into the outskirts of the city. At first their passing was hardly noticed. They moved among the houses and shops with Tasuki steadily guiding them toward the center of the great city.

The smells rising from the food carts that seemed to be on every corner tantalized Keiko's nose and made her mouth water. Her eyes and ears were dazzled by the myriad street performers, from musicians to acrobats to animal handlers. She said a silent thank you to Taiitsu-kun for the chance to experience this wonderful world.

They turned a corner and found themselves on a broad avenue that lead to the gates of the Imperial Palace. Keiko noted that many people were staring at them and pointing. A young boy standing with a group of his friends suddenly called out.

"Tasuki-sama!"

Tasuki turned in his saddle and gave the boy a grin and a wave. Suddenly the crowd seemed to come alive. There were calls of greeting from all sides. People moved forward to try and get a look at the Suzaku warrior. Aiko moved closer to Keiko and put a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry. This happens all the time."

"I'm not worried about him," Keiko said. "I'm more worried about us getting lost."

A definite gap was forming between Tasuki and the two women as the throng surrounded the fire-haired man. Just when Keiko was afraid that they'd be cut off completely from Tasuki, a contingent of mounted men, all in red armor, surrounded Tasuki and began to push the crowd back. Tasuki turned and motioned to Aiko and Keiko and the two women moved into the circle of guards.

"Our honorary escorts," Tasuki said with a grin.

"The Empress Dowager has asked that we escort Suzaku Seishi Tasuki and his companions to the Imperial Palace," a husky guard said.

Tasuki gave the man a nod. "Lead the way captain."

The guards escorted them to the main gate of the imperial compound and through the massive red painted gate. They were met by the Imperial delegation consisting of the Empress Dowager, the young Emperor, and various courtiers. Tasuki slid from his saddle and walked briskly to where the delegation stood waiting.

"Houki-sama," he said with a bow.

The only warning he gave was a grin and then he had the Empress Dowager wrapped in a brotherly hug.

"Long time no see," he said.

He quickly moved to the young Emperor.

"Boushin, you've grown. You're, what, seventeen now?"

The young man grinned. "You know very well that I'm only fourteen Tasuki-san. You send me a present every year on my birthday."

Tasuki nodded thoughtfully and looked beyond Boushin to smirk at the couriers stood in shock.

"Yo! You guys look stuffy, as usual."

The courtiers traded shock for outrage, but Tasuki didn't seem to mind. He winked at Houki who was hiding a smile, and Boushin who was openly grinning. He walked to Aiko's horse and helped her to the ground, then did the same for Keiko. He grabbed Aiko's hand and dragged her over to Houki and Boushin.

"Your Highnesses, I'd like to introduce my wife, Aiko."

Aiko bowed a bit clumsily, and smiled at the royal pair.

"It is so good to see that you've found a wife, Tasuki-san," Houki said.

"'An this," he pointed to Keiko, "is Keiko. She's from the world that Miaka came from."

A gasp ran through the assembled courtiers. Keiko tried not to blush as she bowed. Houki smiled.

"It is a great honor to have you with us."

"How's Miaka doing?" Boushin blurted. "Have you seen her and Taka?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," Keiko said. "My world is a large place and I'm afraid I've never met Miaka."

The Emperor looked a little crestfallen. "I understand."

"I have room ready for you," Houki said. "When you've bathed and refreshed yourselves, we can talk together."

A servant moved to stand next to Keiko and bowed.

"Please follow me Keiko-sama," the girl said.

Keiko blushed to her roots. She'd never been called -sama before. She followed the girl into the palace and through a maze of corridors. The girl showed her to the bath, where Keiko hurried to clean herself. The girl stayed and helped Keiko into a formal dress and coiffed her hair. Then the girl led her to a small chamber where Houki and Boushin were waiting.

"You're the first one here," Houki said.

"I guess I did hurry a bit," Keiko admitted.

Houki smiled. "It's alright. Please have a seat. Would you care for tea?"

Keiko nodded as she took a seat at the table where the Empress Dowager and Emperor were sitting.

"Shall we wait for Tasuki and Aiko, or would you like to tell us your story now?" Houki asked as she passed Keiko a cup of tea.

"I've already told the others, so I guess I can tell you now. I'm here to see a man named Chichiri. I met Taiitsu-kun and she said I had something I needed to give him."

"So there is no immanent danger to my country?" Boushin asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, Your Highness."

"That's a relief," Houki said with a smile.

Tasuki and Aiko came in then. The bandit leader was resplendent in a deep green tunic with white pants. His tessen was holstered over his shoulder. Aiko was wearing a gown of complimentary colors and her hair was pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head. Tasuki eyed Keiko's dress of pale pink and white and nodded.

"That suits you better than the other clothes did."

Aiko beamed up at her husband. "And I didn't have to prod you to give her a compliment."

"I'm not totally dumb, woman," he said with an affectionate smile.

Tasuki and Aiko took their seats and Houki passed them each a cup of tea.

"Keiko-san tells me that she's here to see Chichiri," Houki said.

Tasuki nodded. The Empress sighed.

"I have some bad news. Chichiri is ill."


	5. Five

There was a moment of silence as the news sank in.

"Where is he?" Tasuki asked. "How is he? Why the hell didn't he write to tell me?"

These last words came out through clenched teeth. Aiko put a hand on her husband's arm.

"I told him that I would be happy to write to you for him, but he refused," Houki said.

"That damn monk's feeling sorry for himself again," Tasuki muttered.

No one spoke for a moment and Keiko suddenly wondered if she wanted to be there. The tension in the room was thick. From Tasuki's reaction she gathered that he and Chichiri were acquaintances, and very likely good friends.

"What's wrong with him?" Tasuki asked in a more subdued tone.

The door nearest Houki opened admitting an elderly gentleman with a long grey beard. He moved to stand next to Houki and Boushin and bowed to Tasuki.

"I believe what ails Chichiri-sama is a form of melancholy," the man said.

"This is the court physician," Houki said. "He's been taking care of Chichiri for the past few months."

"I've only seen Chichiri melancholy a handful of times in all the time we've known each other," Tasuki fumed, "and each time he pulled out of it. Now you're telling me he's been like this for five years?"

Houki gestured for another chair to be brought to the table so the old gentleman could sit.

"Perhaps you should tell them everything that happened, Han-sensei," the Empress said to the physician.

Han, the physician, took a seat, then looked at Tasuki, Aiko, and Keiko.

"A few weeks after he came back from you wedding, Tasuki-sama, Chichiri-sama left. He didn't tell anyone that he was going, he just left a note where one of the servants would find it. The note only said that he had begun to wander again and that he would stop in at the palace from time to time. His Highness had the guards that were on duty that night questioned to see if they had seen Chichiri-sama leave, and two of them said that they had seen him in the Shrine of Suzaku. He was weeping."

The room was silent for a moment, as Tasuki, Aiko, and Keiko digested the news.

"I had Chichiri-san's room kept the way it was," Boushin said. "I wanted him to feel that he always had a place to come back to."

"Thank you, heika," Tasuki said.

"Servants would report seeing Chichiri-san from time to time," Boushin continued. "Always when I tried to go see him, he was gone. Usually he was seen in the Shrine of Suzaku, and other times going to or leaving his room. I was never able to speak with him."

The young Emperor paused in his recitation and motioned for the physician to continue.

"About three months ago, Chichiri-sama appeared in the Shrine," Han said. "He had lost a lot of weight and he collapsed before anyone could speak with him. He had a high fever and a terrible cough. He was immediately put into my care and I have tended him ever since."

Tasuki continued to ask question, but Keiko tuned out the rest of the conversation. She smiled to herself. Now she knew why she was here. To help Chichiri heal from his illness.

"Can we see him?" Tasuki asked, bringing Keiko's attention back to the present.

"If he is awake, then yes," the physician said. "Otherwise, I ask that you wait until later."

Tasuki nodded his agreement and the physician left with a bow. Keiko remained silent while Tasuki, Aiko, Houki, and Boushin chatted and caught up with each other. Servants came bearing a trays with lunch and conversation continued while they ate. Keiko had never tasted food so good. The sauces were light and tasty, enhancing the flavor of the food they graced instead of covering it. The noodles were cooked to perfection and the vegetables were crisp and fresh. Han-sensei returned at the end of the meal.

"I'm afraid that Chichiri-sama is sleeping right now. I'll have someone check in on him from time to time and let you know the moment he wakes up."

He bowed and left. Tasuki pushed a piece of fish around his plate with a thoughtful look on his face. He set his chopsticks down and turned to Aiko and Keiko.

"Would you ladies like a tour of the palace while we're waiting for Chichiri to wake up?"

Aiko nodded enthusiastically while Keiko merely nodded once. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to see the palace, but the trip had been long, and all she really wanted to do was sleep. Boushin stood and excused himself, saying that he'd been putting off his duties long enough.

"I hope you will join me later for dinner," the young Emperor said.

Tasuki agreed that they would. Houki too, excused herself and left.

"Guess it's just us," Tasuki said with a grin.

He rose motioning for Aiko and Keiko to follow him. The red-head showed them all around the palace. From the smaller audience chambers, to the throne room, though they only took a peek before moving on, ending the tour at the Shrine of Suzaku. Reverently, Tasuki pushed one of the doors open so that they could go inside.

Keiko looked around the large room. A beautifully tiled mosaic covered most of the floor, depicting the four cardinal directions and the constellations that guarded each point. The walls were hung with silken tapestries that billowed gently in the breeze from the open door. Tasuki led them into the shrine and paused before a huge golden statue of the phoenix god, Suzaku. Keiko was awed by the workmanship of the statue. The delicately wrought tail feathers of the god seemed to sway in the breeze from the door and the noble eyes pierced one to the very center of the soul.

"Suzaku," Tasuki said in a reverent voice.

"It's magnificent," Aiko whispered.

A soft noise behind them made them turn. There in the doorway to the shrine stood a man. He was dressed in a simple yukatta with straw sandals on his feet. His hands were folded into the sleeves of his yukatta and he seemed not to notice them. Backlit as he was by the sunset from outside, they could not get a good look at his face. Tasuki started forward, but stopped when Keiko moved past him. She paused a few feet from the man, who still seemed unaware that there were others in the shrine.

"Houjun."

The man looked up sharply, bringing his face into the light. His lone eye was wide in shock, the other sealed by a horrendous scar. Keiko saw his lips move, but didn't hear a sound. The world was suddenly spinning and Keiko felt herself falling, falling down into blackness.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night, a cloaked man left the palace. He moved like a man who had something to hide, always looking over his shoulder. He moved into the seedier part of the city and ducked into a tavern. He moved to a table in a shadowy corner where seven other men waited.

"What did you find out?" a man of medium build with a full beard asked.

The cloaked man pushed his hood back and grinned. "The one we're after shouldn't give us any trouble. He's very weak at the moment."

"What about his friend?" another man asked. "I've heard that the other warrior is here from Reikaku-zan."

"He shouldn't be a problem. He's staying in a different part of the palace. There is something else that might interest you though, Cho-Yen"

"Nani?" the bearded man asked.

"It seems that a girl from the mikos' world has arrived here. Might it not be prudent to take her with us?"

"A woman, no matter what world she comes from, would be a hindrance," the bearded man, Cho-Yen, said.

"This one is different though," the cloaked man insisted. "At least give it some thought. Double the ransom money, eh?"

"I will consider it."

The cloaked man nodded and rose. "I'll see you tomorrow night then the north gate of the palace."

The men around the table nodded and the cloaked man slipped outside and disappeared into the night.


	6. Six

Keiko opened her eyes slowly. For the life of her, she couldn't remember going to sleep. She sat up and looked around the room she was in. The furnishings were very simple, consisting of the bed she was in, a wardrobe on one wall, and a small table near the bed.

It feels kind of like a hospital room, Keiko thought to herself.

The door across from the bed opened and Han-sensei stepped into the room. He smiled at her.

"You gave us quite a fright, Keiko-sama," the kindly physician said as he moved to stand next to her bed.

She gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Are you saying you don't remember what happened in the shrine?" Han asked, blinking at her owlishly.

Keiko nodded. "I remember going into the shrine with Tasuki and Aiko, but my next memory is of waking up here. Where am I anyway?"

"You are in the medical ward reserved for special guests and the royal family," Han said. "You collapsed in the shrine and Tasuki brought you here."

Keiko looked at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"I don't remember."

Han patted her shoulder. "It's alright. You seem to be fine, but I'd like you to stay here overnight so I can have somebody watch you."

Keiko nodded.

"Do you need anything? Food or tea? You did miss dinner."

"No thank you," Keiko said. "I think I'll just get some rest."

Han nodded and left the room. Keiko lay down again and stared at the ceiling for a time, before drifting into sleep again.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tasuki and Chichiri sat in the Shrine of Suzaku, at the base of the statue depicting the phoenix god. Chichiri leaned back against the marble base that supported the statue. Tasuki sat forward, arms resting on his legs and fingers intertwined, looking as if he were trying to find the meaning of life in the spaces between his fingers. Despite the power of Suzaku that swirled around the two in a way that it only did in the presence of other seishi or the Suzaku no Miko, there seemed to be an impenetrable wall between them.

They had been sitting that way for almost an hour. After Tasuki had carried Keiko to the infirmary he had returned to the Shrine. Aiko quietly told her husband that she would make his apologies to the Emperor and Empress Dowager for missing dinner, before leaving Tasuki alone with Chichiri. Tasuki had found Chichiri kneeling before the statue of Suzaku, praying quietly. The fiery seishi had returned to the doors of the Shrine and summoned two guards.

"I want ya ta guard these doors," Tasuki said. "Don't let anyone in 'til Chichiri 'n I come out."

The guards nodded and took up posts on either side of the door. Tasuki shut the doors and waited for his friend to finish his prayers. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but when Chichiri finally rose to his feet, Tasuki walked forward to meet him. They stared at each other for a long moment before Chichiri looked away. By unspoken agreement they seated themselves at the base of the statue, but neither wanted to be first to speak. Now, almost two hours since Keiko had collapsed, they still said nothing, and Tasuki could feel his temper rising. The more he thought about how stupid they were behaving, the madder he got.

"Why didn't ya write to me Chiri?" the fiery seishi asked from between clenched teeth.

Chichiri turned so that he was looking at the back of his friend's head.

"I didn't think that it would matter much." Chichiri's usually mellow tenor voice was deepened and ragged from the cough that seemed to be rooted deep in his chest.

"Of course it wudda mattered, bakayarou!" Tasuki yelled.

His kanji burst into angry crimson life betraying the depth of his anger.

"Who the hell da'ya think I am anyway? Just some idiot who tagged along with ya for nearly half of his life? All the battles we've lived through. All the heartache. Didn't that mean anythin' ta ya? I thought ya trusted me."

"I do trust you–"

"Bullshit! If ya truly trusted me then ya wudda come to me with yer grief. Instead ya hid yerself from everyone who wudda wanted to help ya. It's like that damn mask all over again. Well fine! Since ya made it glaringly obvious that ya don't want my help, I'll just be leaving!"

Neither man moved. The wall that had seemed so impenetrable moments before was crumbling. The glow coming from Tasuki's character seemed more sullen now than angry. Tears burned in his eyes and he blinked rapidly. He kept his face averted from Chichiri and waited for the other man's reply.

"Are you finished, no da?" Chichiri asked, a smile in his voice.

Tasuki shut his eyes and slumped back against the base of the statue.

"Aw hell. Yes, I'm done."

"Thank you Tasuki," Chichiri said softly. "I was an idiot and I see that now."

"Damn straight! By the four gods, I swear you can be so dense sometimes. Baka."

"Hai," Chichiri agreed. "I've never been good at sharing my feelings, but I'll do better."

"Good. I care about you a lot. You're like an older brother to me, but that doesn't mean that I can't listen to you and try to help you. Suzaku knows you've done that enough for me."

The older man nodded. "Starting tomorrow, I'll tell you everything that's happened and maybe you can help me find an answer."

Tasuki turned to look at his friend. "Why tomorrow? Why not now."

Chichiri smiled wanly. "I'm exhausted. Getting yelled at by you takes a lot out of me."

Tasuki jumped up. "Shit. I'm sorry Chiri. I didn't think about that."

He helped the other man to his feet and put an arm around his waist.

"I _can _walk," Chichiri said a bit indignantly.

Tasuki let him go and his legs nearly buckled.

"Right," the fiery seishi said as he supported his friend. "Let's get you back to your room before you collapse."

"I'm alright now," Chichiri insisted. "I can walk."

"Hai, hai," Tasuki affirmed as he half carried, half dragged the other man toward the doors.

They bantered lightly back and forth as they made their way toward the medical ward. Tasuki helped Chichiri to his room and got him settled comfortably in bed.

"Tasuki," Chichiri called as the younger man was leaving.

The red-head turned.

"Who was the woman with you earlier?"

"Which one?"

"I know who Aiko is. I met her at the wedding remember? The taller woman, with the long hair."

"That's Keiko," Tasuki said. "She says that she's here from Miaka's world."

Chichiri's eyes went wide. Tasuki hurried to reassure his friend.

"Don't worry. She says that there's no danger to Konan. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Just get some rest now."

Chichiri nodded. Tasuki gave him a parting grin and left, closing the door behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Keiko couldn't sleep anymore. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep, but it was still dark out. She rose and pulled on a short robe over her yukutta. On the wall near the foot of the bed was a sliding door. She moved to the door and opened it, revealing a moonlit garden. A good sized pond dominated the garden with a large willow at the far end.

Keiko stepped out onto the engawa that ran around the garden and connected all the other rooms of the ward. She took a deep breath, reveling in the clean air scented with night blooming flowers. Perhaps a short stroll around the pond would help clear her mind so she could go back to sleep. She returned to her room and found a pair of slippers which she put on. She stepped down to the gravel path that meandered around the garden and made quiet crunching noises as she walked.

She paused suddenly on the path near the pond. There was something very familiar about her surroundings. Keiko vaguely recalled the dream she'd had while still in her own world. A palace, a garden, and a man. She looked around quickly, but could see no one. Her heart sank a bit but she shook it off and continued her walk. The path led her beneath the overhanging branches of the willow. There, someone had placed a bench and Keiko took a moment to sit and enjoy the stillness of the night.

"It's very peaceful, isn't it?"

Keiko gasped and turned. A figure was standing in the shadows near the pond.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," the figure said.

Keiko gave a little shiver and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up," she said.

The figure moved into the moonlight, revealing a tall man. Much of the left side of his face was still in shadow, but he seemed familiar to her.

"You must be Keiko," the man said.

Keiko nodded. The man moved under the willow's branches and seated himself next to her. Keiko stifled a gasp as she got a good look at his face. A large scar covered the place where his left eye should have been. The man reached up to touch the scar.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

Keiko shook her head. Strangely it really didn't bother her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that–"

He silenced her with his smile. Why was that smile so familiar?

"I haven't introduced myself," he said. "I'm Chichiri."

Keiko's heart gave a little flutter. Why was he affecting her this way? She looked away and stared out over the pond.

"I'm pleased to meet you," she said softly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Chichiri rose.

"I will leave you," he said with a small bow.

Keiko's heart clenched painfully. He couldn't go. She'd just found him. They had so much to talk about. Chichiri turned and began walking back to his room. Keiko stood abruptly and was about to call to him when seven guards burst into the garden. The stillness of the night was broken by a warning bell. The guards rushed forward and circled around Chichiri.

"Chichiri-sama," one of the guards said, "please come with us. Bandits have snuck into the palace and the Emperor has ordered that we bring you to him."

Chichiri nodded and Keiko pushed her way into the circle.

"I'm coming too," she said.

"The Emperor also wished to make sure you were safe, Keiko-sama," another guard said.

The guard flashed a look around the circle and the other guards nodded.

"We must hurry," the first guard said.

Keiko and Chichiri were led through the medical ward and out onto the palace grounds. Guards were rushing everywhere, and from the ruddy glow to the south, it looked as if a building had been set on fire.

"What about Tasuki and Aiko?" Keiko asked the guard nearest her.

He had a thick full beard and had a surly demeanor that Keiko didn't like.

"Another group was sent for them," the man answered.

The guards led them down a side street that Keiko remembered Tasuki saying led to the north gate at the back of the imperial complex. Keiko grabbed Chichiri's hand and slowed her pace. The guards closed in tighter around the pair and tried to force them to keep moving. Keiko stopped and the man behind her bumped into her.

"This isn't the way to the palace," she said. "This way leads to the north gate. Where are you taking us?"

The man behind Keiko grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. Two more of the men grabbed Chichiri. A damp cloth was held over Keiko's nose and mouth, and though she struggled to get free she could not break her captor's grip. The smell of pungent herbs filled Keiko's nose as she was forced to take a breath, and the world began to spin.

"You will come with us," the bearded man said to Chichiri. "Come quietly or we'll kill the girl."

Keiko tried to shake her head, but her body was no longer responding to her commands. Chichiri slumped in his captor's arms and nodded. Keiko watched through darkening vision as the men tied Chichiri's hands together. Then she was lifted and thrown over a shoulder and her world spun into darkness.


	7. Seven

_Keiko didn't want to wake up. She could feel the nausea in her stomach from the herbs used to knock her out, and her body felt cold. She fought waking and instead, dreamed._

_She dreamed of a girl with long lavender hair. The girl, Kouran, had two friends, both boys, that she cared for more than any others in her village. Houjun, the younger of the two, she especially liked. He was quiet and soft spoken where the other boy, Hikou, could be brash and reckless._

_As Keiko watched, the three children grew up and things began to change between them.Hikou noticed it first. He would find his two friends staring at each other, sharing warm smiles. Though they never left him out, he now felt like an outsider in the group. Hikou smiled and congratulated both of his friends on the day that Houjun asked Kouran to marry him, but Keiko saw the pain in his eyes. He too loved Kouran._

_Suddenly the dream changed and Keiko felt herself playing the part of Kouran. She sat at a table with Hikou and her mother._

"I brought you a gift," Hikou said.

He passed a small, silk wrapped object across the table to her.

Keiko smiled. "You are always so thoughtful Hikou-kun."

She picked up the object and unwrapped it. A beautiful hair comb was nestled in the folds of silk. It was carved of ivory in the shape of a pink flower with four green leaves behind it and a pearl at the center of the flower. Another pearl dangled from a silken cord at the base of the flower.

"Hikou-kun, it's lovely," Keiko breathed.

Hikou smiled. "I am glad that you like it. It's not much, but it's my wedding present to you."

A servant entered the room and bowed.

"Oku-sama," the girl said, addressing Keiko's mother, "there is a young man at the door who requests to see you in private."

The older woman nodded and rose.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, before following the servant.

The tension level in the room suddenly rose and an uncomfortable silence settled over the two for a long moment. Keiko looked at Hikou and gave him a shy smile. He stared back at her with unreadable eyes. She swallowed nervously and rose to her feet.

"Perhaps it is Houjun come to visit," she said. "I will go prepare some tea."

She started toward the door, only to find herself grabbed from behind.

"Hikou, no!" Keiko shouted, twisting free of his arms.

She shrank back from him, not knowing what to do. Hikou had never acted this way before.

"I love you," Hikou said, his voice shaking with emotion. "I love you so much it hurts."

"Please Hikou, don't do this," Keiko pleaded. "I love Houjun."

The dark-haired man moved forward and grabbed her arms.

"Did you ever notice me?" Hikou asked in a soft voice. "I can do everything that Houjun can, and most of it I can do better. Or do you love him because he's a warrior of Suzaku?"

"I love Houjun for who he is," Keiko said, tears streaming down her face, "not for the symbol he carries. Please Hikou, let me go."

She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he crushed her to him, trapping her arms between their bodies. His mouth descended toward hers, and though she tried to avoid him, he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Keiko let out a moan of despair and sagged in defeat against Hikou. A moment later, Hikou pulled away, a dazed look on his face. He let Keiko go and she sank to the ground sobbing. Hikou staggered back a step and collapsed to his knees.

"What have I done?" he asked quietly. He stared at Keiko with a growing look of horror on his face. "Oh Suzaku! What have I done?"

He covered his face with shaking hands and wept. Voices alerted him that Keiko's mother was returning and he rose to his feet, wiping the tears from his face. He walked swiftly to the sliding door and opened it with enough force to knock it out of it's track. He strode past Keiko's mother with barely a nod, heading for the main door.

"Hikou?"

Houjun's voice stopped Hikou in his tracks. He turned to his friend with a look of shame on his face.

"I've ruined everything," Hikou choked out before bolting out of the house.

Houjun turned and ran past Keiko's mother into the room that Hikou had left. He found Keiko still crying in the middle of the room.

"Beloved?" he called gently, as he moved toward her.

Keiko looked at him for a moment before burying her face in her hands again.

"I can't marry you," she sobbed.

Houjun stopped and stared at her. Hikou's words hit him.

"Hikou? You love Hikou?" he asked.

Lightning flashed and deafening thunder drown out all sound. Anger like he'd never felt before welled up within him.

"I trusted you both!" he shouted.

Keiko sobbed harder and Houjun turned and fled the room. Torrential rain began falling, beating an oppressive rhythm on the roof tiles. Her mother entered, rushing to her side and enfolding her in an embrace, attempting to comfort her. After a time, Keiko's sobs quieted. Her mother tried to find out what had happened, but Keiko only stared with sad eyes at the comb lying on the table.

"Perhaps you should go to bed and rest," her mother said.

The older woman pressed something into Keiko's hands.

"Houjun wanted to give this to you," she said before leaving Keiko alone.

For a long time, Keiko sat and stared at nothing. Then, like a dreamer waking, she blinked and focused on the object in her hands. It was wrapped in violet silk. Gently, Keiko unwrapped a hair comb identical to the one that Hikou had given her. A sad smile touched her lips.

"Even in this thing, their thinking is similar."

Keiko rose and walked to the table where Hikou's gift lay. She picked it up and placed it in her hair. The other comb, Houjun's, she clasped to her heart as she made her way down the hall and out into the storm, heading for the river.


	8. Eight

Keiko woke with a gasp. She couldn't breathe. Something was filling up her mouth, chocking her. She struggled weakly and began to cough.

"That's it," a voice said. "Cough. Bring it up."

Keiko turned her face into the pillow beneath her head and coughed until she thought she'd throw up. She gagged and swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She held her whole body tense, waiting to either cough again or throw up. She did neither and sagged back onto the thin futon beneath her. Gentle hands began to rub her back as she lay shaking. She turned and found a strange man kneeling at her side.

"Dare?" she whispered.

The man smiled. "My name is Liang. I'm a wandering healer."

Keiko sat up suddenly, setting the whole room spinning around her. She supported herself with one hand while the other held her head. When the world stopped she looked around.

"Chichiri–" she began.

Liang pointed to a dark corner where a figure huddled beneath a worn blanket.

"He's sleeping. He wanted to wait until you woke up, to make sure you were alright, but his body wouldn't let him. He's very weak right now."

The healer turned and picked up a cup of water and offered it to Keiko. She took it gratefully and sipped the cool liquid. Liang frowned.

"I told them not to use so much of the sleeping draft," he said. "A little will put a normal person to sleep for a few hours, but too large a dose can kill. It's lucky that I had the antidote made up before you arrived."

Keiko nodded and then gave a violent shiver. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In the mountains a few leagues from Eiyou. There used to be a village here, but when Kutou attacked, years ago when the Suzaku no Miko was here, the village was abandoned and no one has come to reclaim it yet."

Again Keiko nodded as she looked to where Chichiri lay.

"This won't be good for his cold," she said.

"That's why I'm here," Liang said with a sigh. "I'm supposed to keep him alive while they wait for the ransom money."

Silence fell over the small room as they each retreated into their thoughts. Liang smiled and rose after a moment.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

Keiko nodded and Liang left. Keiko stood and gathered the blanket into her arms. She walked to where Chichiri lay and gently placed the blanket over him. He turned toward her and gave her a smile.

"You're awake?" a startled Keiko asked.

"Sort of," he said with a grin.

Keiko smiled back and placed her palm on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"How do you feel?"

"All things considered, I feel pretty good."

Keiko's smile faded and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry," she said, not able to look at him. "They used me to get to you."

"It's not your fault," the scarred warrior said. He chuckled. "I think you surprised them by figuring out what they were up to."

"Small comfort that," she said, turning to give him a wan smile.

Chichiri's laugh turned into a racking cough that left him gasping for breath.

"Daijoubu?" Liang called from the doorway.

Chichiri nodded weakly. "Hai."

Liang walked to where they were and set down two bowls of noodles and vegetables, handing the chopsticks to Keiko.

"You two eat. I'll go get some more for me."

The healer turned and left again. Keiko helped Chichiri sit up and handed him a bowl.

"This is pretty good," Keiko said after a few bites.

Chichiri nodded as he picked at his food. Keiko put her hand on his forehead again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He grinned. "I haven't been very hungry lately."

Keiko gave him a dubious look and went back to her food. Chichiri placed his bowl on the floor and watched her as she ate. She glanced at him and caught him watching. He colored slightly and leaned back against the wall, closing his eye. They sat in silence as Keiko finished her meal.

"Chichiri-san?"

The warrior made a slight face at her use of the honorific. He opened his eye and gave her a small smile. Keiko blushed.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake. Are you finished with your meal?"

"Aa," he affirmed.

"I'll take your bowl outside then."

Keiko gathered the bowls and chopsticks and stood. She made her way to the door of the small room and opened it, stepping outside and quickly shutting it to keep as much cold out as she could. The sound of steel scraping against something made her look up. Gathered around the small building Keiko had walked out of was a group of about twenty men. Two of the men near her had risen and drawn their swords.

"At ease men," a large, bearded man said.

Keiko vaguely remembered him from the palace. The men with drawn swords resheathed the weapons and resumed their seats. The bearded man walked forward and stopped a few feet from Keiko.

"What can I do for you, hime-sama?" the man asked, offering a mocking bow.

Keiko felt her back stiffen and her anger rise at the man's mocking tone.

"I thought I'd return these to you," she said, holding out the bowls.

"Hime-sama returns her own bowls," one of the men called.

The men laughed and Keiko felt her face color. The bearded man turned and yanked the nearest man to his feet.

"Take the bowls and get them clean," he ordered.

The man nodded and walked to Keiko. She held the bowls out, not liking the sly look in the man's eyes. He offered a mocking bow and reached for the bowls. He grabbed her wrist instead and pulled her up against him. Keiko let out a startled cry and then rammed the heal of her foot down onto the man's foot. He let her go with a grunt and she shoved him away, throwing the bowls at him for good measure.

"Our hime-sama knows how to fight," one of the men laughed.

"She's a feisty one," another man called.

Liang appeared at Keiko's side.

"Don't you have anything better to do than terrorize captives, Cho-Yen?" the healer asked.

The bearded man gave Liang a glower, and the healer matched him gaze for gaze. Cho-Yen looked away first.

"Bah! Take her back into the shrine. She's your charge as well as the warrior."

Liang offered a slight bow and took Keiko's elbow, guiding her back to the door of the shrine. She pulled away and turned back to Cho-Yen.

"We'll need another blanket," she said. "Chichiri-san needs to keep warm, so I gave him mine."

The bandit leader grinned. "As you command, hime-sama."

Keiko turned back to Linag and saw the twinkle in his eyes. She smiled at him and stepped back into the small shrine.


	9. Nine

_"Houjun!"_

_The voice calling his name cut through the red haze that had settled over his vision._

"_Houjun! Onegai, doko wa?"_

_She sounded terrified. A rushing sound filled his ears and he realized that it was the river. Shoryuugawa was flooding._

"_Houjun!"_

_Hikou's voice. He turned and watched in horror as the bank began to crumble out from under his friend's feet. The knife fell from his fingers as he dashed forward and caught Hikou's hand, throwing himself flat on the ground for leverage._

"_Taskete, Houjun!" Hikou cried, fear written on every feature of his face._

"_Daijoubu," he called. "I've got you Hikou."_

"_Houjun. Hikou-kun."_

_He turned his attention away from the river. She stood a few yards away, her dress soaked through and her long hair plastered to her head. Tucked into the folds of her dress, near her heart, was the comb he had bought for her._

"_Kouran," he whispered._

"_Houjun!" she screamed._

_He turned back to the river and saw the log coming. He jerked back, avoiding having the log smash into his head, and felt searing pain go through his left eye. He rolled back onto the bank of the river, clutching his face and screamed. He opened his good eye and stared at his hands. Where was Hikou?_

_Pushing past the pain he sat up and looked around. The river bank was deserted. Where was Kouran?!_

_He staggered to his feet, pressing the cloth of his sleeve to his facial wound and moved to where he'd last seen Kouran. There was no sign on the bank that she'd been there. No footprints. Had the bank given way beneath her? He staggered downstream as best as he could, looking at every rock, every overhanging tree in hopes that his best friend or his love had managed to catch hold. He didn't know how long he staggered along, barely holding onto consciousness before he found the small pool formed by a massive rock sticking out into the river. There, bobbing lifelessly in the water, was Hikou's body._

_He let out an anguished cry of pain and loss before slumping to the ground and relinquishing his hold on consciousness. He'd learned later, from the people who had found him near the river, that Kouran's body had been found farther downstream. Both she and Hikou had been given proper burials, and he had had to move on with his life._

Chichiri blinked back the tears that stung his eye as he came awake. He hadn't had that particular nightmare for years now. Not since he'd met the demon Hikou and made his peace with his friend.

A small whimper caught his attention and he rolled over to face the room. Keiko was curled into a ball on her futon with a meager blanket wrapped around her. Even in the darkness of the room, he could see her shivering. He started to rise, intent on giving her his own blanket, when a gentle hand pushed him back onto the futon. Liang gave the warrior a smile, then stood and took his own blanket and wrapped it around the shivering woman.

"Arigatou," Chichiri said softly as the healer returned to his futon.

Liang nodded. "I'm used to the cold up here. Besides, it wouldn't do for me to have to tend you both."

Chichiri nodded and curled into the warmth that his own blankets offered. He watched Keiko as she responded to the warmth of the extra blanket and fell into a deeper sleep. He couldn't seem to take his eye off her. She looked so much like Kouran that it pained him to see her, and yet he could never seem to look away for long.

"Is she someone special to you?" Liang asked quietly.

Chichiri gave a start and then shook his head.

"She just looks like someone I used to care for a great deal."

"Perhaps she is the reincarnation of your special person," the healer said.

Chichiri shrugged uncomfortably. "It's possible. But if so, then why was she reborn into another world?"

Liang leaned back against the wall. "I think we are reborn into the world that best suites our development. She may have learned all she could from this world and chose another world to experience a different aspect of herself."

Chichiri nodded. It made sense. He tried without success to stifle a yawn.

"I'll be quiet and let you get some sleep now," Liang said.

"Gomen," Chichiri murmured, his eye sliding shut of it's own volition.

"Oyasumi," Liang said softly with a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Keiko woke to the sound of a low murmuring voice. She opened her eyes and looked around the small shrine. Sunlight was streaming in through cracks in the walls and roof, illuminating a carved plaque on the back wall. The plaque depicted a large bird with a long tail. Behind the bird were mountains and plains and fields. Keiko took it to be the land of Konan being protected by Suzaku.

Kneeling before the plaque was Chichiri. It was his voice, softly murmuring his morning prayers, that had woken her. Keiko quietly got to her knees and bowed her head. She had never been much of a religious person, but in the presence of this man, so obviously devoted to his god, it seemed improper for her to remain in bed.

_Great Suzaku_, she prayed silently, _please help me to fulfil my purpose here and help your warrior_.

Keiko kept her head bowed in thoughtful contemplation for a while, before realizing that the measured chanting had stopped. She raised her head and found Chichiri looking at her. He offered her a smile and she smiled back.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N:

Whoa. Two posts in one day. Can you handle it?!

I wanted to thank all of you who have been with me so far and reviewed the story. I hope you are still enjoying it. With any luck I'll finish it up in two or three more chapters. Also, sorry for all the cliffhangers. I just tend to end a chapter where it seems natural (or I'm too exhausted to write anymore). Thanks for sticking with me!


	10. Ten

Over the next few days, they fell into a kind of routine. Keiko would wake every day to Chichiri's gentle voice as he said his morning prayers. She would sit quietly and meditate or say her own prayers until he was finished. Then Lian or one of Cho-Yen's guards would bring in the morning meal. After breakfast, Liang would give Chichiri an herbal tea and rub various herbal mixtures into his chest and back to help the cough.

Chichiri, for his part, seemed to be on the road to recovery. His breathing became easier and his cough came less often.

Cho-Yen adamantly refused to let any of the captives bathe, although Liang said there were hot springs close by, and Keiko insisted that bathing was healthful. The bandit leader did, however, make arrangements for the captives to have an extra yukatta and robe each, provided that they washed them themselves. So each day after breakfast and Chichiri's checkup, Liang and Keiko took the previous day's clothing to a nearby stream and laundered them. This brought a welcome change to Keiko's routine of sleeping, wandering about the small shrine, and wondering when they'd be rescued.

After that first day, Keiko made a point of not going outside the shrine unless she absolutely had to. And then, only when Liang was with her. Many of the men in Cho-Yen's group looked at her in such a way that made her very uncomfortable.

"I was wondering," Keiko said one day as she and Liang were washing the clothing. "How do you know Chichiri?"

Liang gave her a sidelong glance.

"How do you know I know Chichiri?"

Keiko blushed. "We'll I've watched you interact with him. There's a familiarity between you two, but I don't think that Chichiri notices it."

"He wouldn't," the healer said. "We grew up in the same village, but we didn't interact much. The only reason that I know him is because he and his two friends were very well known around the village. Everyone knew Hikou, Kouran, and Houjun."

A shiver went down Keiko's spine. Those names were familiar, and yet she was sure she'd not heard them before. Liang continued.

"Hikou and Houjun came to visit my father a lot. He was the village doctor and those two boys were forever getting scratched, or into the poison ivy, or something. Well, mostly it was Hikou, but Houjun was always there to get his friend out of trouble, or offer moral support."

Liang's face grew grave and he hung the robe he had washed over a tree branch to dry before continuing.

"The year that Houjun turned eighteen, he proposed to Kouran. A week before they were to be married a series of floods hit the neighboring towns and I was called away to help my father with caring for the wounded and sick. When we came back we found our own village swept away and learned that Kouran and Hikou, along with many others, had been killed in the flood. Houjun was nowhere to be found. Six years later, when the Suzaku no Miko appeared, I learned that Houjun was now Chichiri, the Suzaku shichiseishi."

Keiko stared down at the yukatta, forgotten, in her hands. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"How awful. He lost his best friend and his fiancee all at once."

They were silent for a time, Keiko lost in her thoughts and Liang allowing her time to absorb all he had said. When a large white flake drifted down from the sky and landed on Keiko's hand, she gave herself a small shake.

"I'd better hurry and finish," she said.

She finished washing the yukatta and helped Liang carry the wet clothing back to the shrine to dry. The snow began to fall harder, until the whole landscape was covered in a white blanket.

"You'd best keep these people healthy," Cho-Yen said to Liang when he delivered the evening meal to his captives.

"It would be easier if you would allow me to have more blankets, or at least light a fire," the healer said.

Cho-Yen shook his head.

"My men need blankets too. If they can't have fire, then you can't. Perhaps you should pull your futons together for warmth when you sleep."

Keiko didn't at all care for the man's tone as he made the suggestion nor the look he threw at her.

"We'll manage," she said.

He laughed and left them alone.

"He's got a point," Liang said.

Keiko threw him a horrified look. Both he and Chichiri laughed.

"Do you mistrust our intentions that much?" the seishi asked.

Keiko blushed. "Gomen. I know you're both more honorable than that."

Both men gave her a smile and a slight bow. The ate in silence. When everyone had finished, Liang stood and gathered the bowls.

"Keiko, why don't you pull the futons together. We can pile the extra clothing on top for added warmth."

Keiko nodded. Chichiri stood and followed Liang out of the shrine. He paused on the porch while the healer took the dished to the camp cook. Chichiri stared up at the grey sky which was still dropping large white flakes on everything. He wondered how he'd handle sleeping so close to Keiko. He hadn't had a romantic interest in women since Kouran had died. Yet when he was alone with Keiko he couldn't seem to focus on anything else but her.

The way she moved. The way she smelled. The careful way she went about any chore that had to be done. She never complained about their situation. And when she was gone with Liang, Chichiri was chagrined to find that he felt jealous of the time the healer got to spend with her.

_I'm not a love-struck teenager_, Chichiri reprimanded himself. _And she isn't Kouran_.

_Or is she? _a small part of him wondered, recalling his talk with Liang about reincarnation.

"Daydreaming?" a soft voice asked.

Chichiri turned and found Keiko standing in the doorway behind him. She gave him a small smile as she moved to stand next to him.

"Not to sound like a mother hen, but shouldn't you be inside? The cold can't be too good for you right now."

With a shiver she moved a little closer to him, brushing against his arm. He smiled and wondered if she realized what she was doing. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side, offering her his warmth. His smile grew wider as he looked down into her startled eyes.

"It would seem that the cold is not so good for you either."

Chichiri's smile slowly faded as he looked into Keiko's eyes. There was something there. Something familiar and yet foreign too. But one thing he was sure of. The woman in his arms was Kouran. Her name was different and things about her appearance had changed, but there was no mistaking the soul that resided in the body. He wondered why it had taken him so long to notice.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Liang asked as he came up the steps toward them.

Keiko gave a little start and Chichiri watched as a pretty blush colored her cheeks. He dropped his arm, but didn't move away.

"No," Keiko said. "I was just telling Chichiri that he ought to come back in before his cold gets worse."

"Good idea," the healer said. "But first I was asked to give you a message. Two of the bandits stopped me and the big on said to tell you that he liked your firm bottom."

Liang blushed a bit at the end. "I wouldn't have repeated it, but he said it was important."

Keiko began searching the crowd of bandits and missed the look that crossed Chichiri's face. The light was almost gone, but Keiko spotted the two bandits off to one side. It was Chen and Li, the two men who had found her on Reikaku-zan and taken her to Tasuki. She didn't let her eyes rest on the two men in case anyone was watching her and after another minute of scanning the bandits she turned.

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here."


	11. Eleven

After a retelling of the tale of her journey to the Stronghold on Reikaku-zan, Keiko, Chichiri, and Liang settled down to sleep. Despite much protesting, Keiko ended up in the middle of the huddle. She adamantly insisted that Chichiri should be in the middle, receiving warmth from both sides, but the men won out.

"If you get worse I shall be most upset," Keiko warned the blue-haired seishi.

"Hai, hai, na no da," he responded with a grin.

Keiko lay in the dark, in a cocoon of warmth and listened as the man on either side of her fell asleep. Their gentle breathing eventually lulled her to sleep too.

_She was soaked. Her silk of her gown clung to her body and her violet hair obscured her vision with long wet strands. She had gone down to the river. They had had a place there, where they would go with each other, and separately, when they needed peace. Something now told her that that was where she'd find Hikou and Houjun._

_She slipped and fell with a cry as a portion of the bank gave way next to her. Another small cry escaped her as the comb that Hikou had given her clattered across the ground and then fell over the bank into the swollen river. She put a hand to her breast, a small thrill going through her as her fingers curled around the comb that Houjun had given to her._

Suzaku keep them safe, _she prayed, feeling a shadow of impending doom fall over her._

_She staggered to her feet again, heedless of the mud and river weeds that clung to her dress. Lightning lit the sky with a spectacularly huge bolt and the thunder that followed drown out all other sounds. In the next flash of light she saw them. They stood at the edge of the river, Hikou holding Houjun's arms. She missed the silver glint in her beloved's hand._

They're alright,_ she thought, happiness filling her heart. Then she heard Houjun's anguished cry above the roar of the river._

_"Why Hikou? WHY?!"_

_She knew in her heart that she was the cause of the strife between the two men. She could never take back the words that she had said to Houjun, and she would never be happy with Hikou. If she were no longer in the picture, then the man she loved and his best friend could reconcile and everything would be right again. _

_As she watched the ground give way underneath Hikou and Houjun dive for his friend's hand. She began moving toward them. With her help Houjun could pull Hikou from the river, and then she could quietly drift out of their lives. The ground beneath her feet shifted and groaned. In a moment of panic, she called to him._

_"Houjun!"_

_He turned to look at her and smiled, unaware of her peril. Then he turned back to Hikou, determined to save his friend. He didn't see the ground give way beneath her. He didn't hear her scream above the crashing thunder as she fell into the river, and she never saw the log that claimed his eye._

_Cold water closed over her head and her body was flung against rocks as she was carried downstream. She struggled against the current, her head breaking the surface so she could catch a breath before being dragged under again. Finally, mercifully, she fell into unconsciousness before death claimed her._

Keiko gasped, relief filling her as her lungs took in air instead of water. Hot tears began coursing down her cheeks. Why was this dream still plaguing her? Why did she have to keep reliving the death of a girl she didn't know? Something brushed her cheek and she opened her eyes to find herself almost nose to nose with Chichiri.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing another tear from her cheek.

"I will be," Keiko answered, attempting to get herself under control.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Keiko shook her head as fresh tears began to fall. To her surprise, Chichiri put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Just sleep now," he said quietly. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

With a muffled sob Keiko buried her face in his chest and cried. It felt right to be held by him. Somehow familiar and welcome. Gradually she relaxed and fell into sleep again. Muted sunlight woke her later. She found Liang gone and Chichiri still sleeping at her side. The pale light filtering in through the various cracks in the walls and ceiling told her that it was past time that Chichiri was usually up and saying his morning prayers. She put a hand to his forehead and groaned. He was warm to the touch, and his breathing was slightly ragged.

"Baka," she said softly. "I told you not to get sick again."

Keiko rose and pulled on a robe to ward off the chill of the small room. She tucked the blankets tight around Chichiri, lingering for a moment to brush the bangs from his forehead, and then moved to the door. When she opened the door of the shrine she was greeted by a blast of cold air and a scene of white outside. The large band of men who had been gathered around the shrine since the captives' arrival had become a group of six men. They were huddled around a small smokeless fire over which a small kettle warmed.

"Where is Liang?" Keiko called, catching the men's attention.

The bandit leader stood and brought her a bowl of steaming food.

"The healer is at a nearby village getting supplies with some of my men. He said that the Suzaku warrior had started to wheeze last night and he was worried about not having all the medicines he needed."

"I'll do what I can for him until Liang returns," Keiko said, taking the food and moving back into the shrine.

She walked back to the mound of blankets and got back in under their warmth. She tried to wake Chichiri, offering him some of the food that Cho-Yen had given her. The warrior groaned and rolled away from her. Keiko sighed and ate quickly, then snuggled back into the warmth of the blankets. She moved so that Chichiri's back was against her, wrapping her arms around him and offering him what warmth she could. Keiko wasn't aware of falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes next, Liang was in the room. The tall doctor was leaning over Chichiri and urging the other man to drink.

"How is he doing?" Keiko asked, sitting up.

Liang shook his head. "His fever is getting worse and he won't drink."

"Kouran," Chichiri moaned.

Keiko and Liang looked at each other.

"Maybe you should try," the healer said, offering her the cup.

Keiko gave a minute shake of her head. "I'm not Kouran."

"We're trying to keep him alive right now," the healer said. "If that means pretending you're Kouran, then I'm willing to do it."

Liang could see the internal battle she fought before she took the cup from him.

"Please drink, Chichiri," she said.

The delirious seishi turned to the sound of her voice and drank the water she offered. Liang began to mix herbs with a bit of water and proceeded to mash them. He pulled Chichiri's robe open, revealing a thin, sunken chest.

"Kuso," the healer swore.

"I thought he was getting better," Keiko said. "He's been eating. His bowl is always empty."

"It's possible that he's been using his powers to make it look like he was getting better. He probably didn't want us to worry."

Tears fell down Keiko's cheeks as she helped Liang spread the herbal mixture over Chichiri's chest. When they had the seishi bundled up in the blankets again, Liang stepped outside to brew some tea.

"Why won't you take care of yourself?" Keiko whispered as she sat near Chichiri.

"Kouran?" came the feeble call.

Keiko laid her head down on Chichiri's shoulder and let her tears fall.

"Kouran janai," she whispered.

Chichiri's hand came up and rested on her head, and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

* * *

"Chen and Li have gone back to the palace to get reinforcements," Liang said later that day. "They said they'd get here as soon as they can, but it might take a few days."

"Chichiri may not have a few days," Keiko said.

"I realize that, but the snow will make travel up to this place hard. Especially with a large group of men."

Keiko turned her gaze to the sleeping form under the blankets.

"We'll just have to keep a close watch on him until then, I guess."

Liang sighed and gave her a weary smile and a nod. Keiko spent the rest of the day watching Chichiri. She would mop sweat from his brow and tried to get him to drink. Sometimes he would and sometimes he wouldn't. His sleep seemed disturbed by dreams of the flood that Liang had told her about. He would call out for Kouran and Hikou by turns, and at one point it seemed that he was holding a conversation with someone.

Liang brought her a bowl of food near sunset and told her to get some sleep. She ate automatically, not tasting the food, and handed the empty bowl back to the healer. Then she lay down under the blankets. For a long time she watched Chichiri. His brow was furrowed, as if his dreams were not pleasant, and his breaths came is short, rapid gasps. A tear traced a hot path down Keiko's cheek and she turned away.

_Please Suzaku_, she prayed. _Please let Tasuki get here soon.

* * *

_

"Chichiri!"

Keiko's scream tore through the night.

"What is it?" Liang demanded, jarred out of sleep. "What's wrong."

There was no answer, just the sound of movement in the darkness.

"Keiko, tell me what happened!" Liang shouted.

Sudden light filled the small room as the doors burst open revealing Cho-Yen and his men.

"What's all the ruckus?" the bandit leader asked.

The bandits moved into the room, torches held high. In the light of the torches, all eyes focused on Keiko who was bent over Chichiri's still form. Her lips were sealed over his and after a moment she moved her hands to his chest and began a rhythmic pumping action.

"Keiko, what's wrong?" Liang asked.

"He's not breathing, and his heart's stopped," she said, tears streaming down her face.

Liang's eyes went wide. "He's dead then. Leave him be."

Keiko shook her head as she leaned down to breathe into Chichir's mouth again.

"We've worked so hard to keep him alive," she said as she began to pump his chest again. "I don't want to lose him now!"

Liang grabbed her and held her as she fought to get back to Chichiri.

"Let him go!" the healer shouted. "He's gone."

"No!" she screamed. "Houjun, don't leave me!"

In the stillness that followed her desperate cry, there was a soft gasp and Chichiri's chest lifted as he took a breath. And then another. Keiko turned in Liang's arms and wept into his chest. A sudden shout from outside the small shrine sent Cho-Yen and his men back out into the night. Dozens of torches burst into flame, lighting the small clearing and revealing thirty of the emperor's best soldiers led by a red-haired figure.

"Get those men!" the captain of the soldiers yelled.

"I'll find Chichiri!" Tasuki called.

"They're in the shrine!" Li and Chen shouted in tandem.

Dozens of men in the armor of the Konan army filled the clearing, surrounding the bandits, who surrendered without a fight. Tasuki strode into the shrine followed by Chen and Li. His amber gaze took in Keiko huddled near Chichiri's still form. The fiery-haired seishi knelt at Chichiri's side and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive," Tasuki whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I thought for a moment, that he... his life force..." The ex-bandit took a steadying breath. "Bring up that sleigh!"

Chen and Li helped Keiko to her feet and draped a heavy fur-lined robe around her shoulders.

"It's alright now," Li said. "We'll get you back to the palace and everything will be okay."

"Where's Liang?" Keiko asked.

The two bandits looked at each other.

"There was no one else here," Li said.

"Just you and Chichiri," Chen agreed.

Keiko nodded distractedly and moved to stand next to Tasuki.

"He's alive?" she asked.

The fanged warrior looked down at her with a gentle smile.

"Barely, but yes. We brought Han-sensei and Chichiri'll get the best medical attention when we get back to the palace."

"He's alive," Keiko whispered.

She swayed on her feet and her vision blacked out. Tasuki caught her as her legs buckled. He nodded to Chen and Li.

"You two get these scum rounded up. I'm starting back with Chichiri and Keiko."

The two men nodded and took charge. Tasuki carried Keiko to the carriage that had been converted to a sleigh and set her next to him on a seat. Chichiri was laid out on the other seat with the healer leaning over him.

"He's in a bad way," the elderly man said.

"I know you'll keep him alive Han-sensei," Tasuki said.

The elderly healer nodded. "Things will be better once we get him back to the palace. What about the girl?"

Tasuki looked down at Keiko. "She's just tired."

* * *

**Opaaru Tsuki**: Thanks for the review. You may hate me before this is ended tho. (sweatdrop)

Thanks also to **chichiri-4-ever**, **Ashie-kun**, and **KittyLynne**. You guys seem to be my biggest 'fans' on this story. Sorry bout all the cliffies Ashie-kun. I really don't like to torture you, I just seem to always be ending in a bad spot. And sorry bout the short chapters. They won't be getting much longer.... (grin)


	12. Twelve

The valley was lovely this time of year. The meadows were full of wild flowers that wafted their light fragrance over everything. The sun shone brightly on the small village nestled near the mighty river. Children ran about freely, laughing, as their parents watched fondly.

In a meadow overlooking the valley, a young woman sat and watched. She sighed in the simple pleasure of the scene below her. As she watched, a lone figure came up the hill and started through the meadow toward her. Her breath caught as the sun caught his silvery-blue locks. She whispered his name like a prayer.

"Houjun."

The beloved figure paused before her, a smile playing over his lips.

"It's too beautiful a day to just sit. Will you walk with me?"

He offered her his hands, and she laughingly took them. As he pulled her up, she overbalanced and fell into his arms. She looked up, a delicate blush painting her cheeks, only to meet the warmth of his mahogany eyes. He pulled her close, molding her soft body to the hard planes of his. His head bent to hers, his mouth seeking her own. The kiss was tender, a mere brushing of lips before he pulled back.

"I love you, Kouran," he whispered.

"I love you too," she murmured, caressing his cheek.

She tipped her head back again, silently asking him to kiss her again. He did so, at length and with a gentle passion that bespoke his devotion to her. When they parted, she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart.

"I want to be with you forever," she murmured.

"Forever," he whispered back.

A chill wind blew past the couple and she lifted her head. Dark clouds were gathering in the east and spreading across the sky, blocking out the sun. Houjun shifted and tried to pull away.

"Don't leave me," she said, tightening her grip on him.

"I have to go. It's my time."

"Onegai," she plead, looking up at his face.

A gasp escaped her lips. A vicious scar slashed across his handsome face, sealing his left eye shut.

"I have to go," he repeated.

"Iie! Don't leave me," she cried.

She hugged him fiercely, burying her face in his chest. Gently, he removed her arms and stepped away holding her hands. She looked up and gasped. Liang was smiling down at her.

"It's time for you to wake up Kouran," he said, giving her hands an affectionate squeeze.

She looked around in panic. "Where's Houjun?"

"Time to wake up. It's time Kouran. Time. It's time. Wake up. WakeupWakeupKouran. Wake up Keiko. It's time to wake up."

"Keiko."

Keiko woke with a start, sending a violent shiver through her body. She stared at the room around her and realized that she was back in the palace. Aiko was seated at her side, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake," the older woman said.

Keiko closed her eyes with a sigh. A sudden memory filled her mind, and Keiko sat up. What had happened to Chichiri? She remembered that she had woken to find him without heartbeat or breath. But what happened after that? Aiko turned to a low table near the bed and picked up a glass of water, offering it to Keiko.

"You've been asleep for almost two days," Aiko said. "I thought it was about time you woke up. Shun'u told me to let you sleep, but I knew you'd be awake soon. Woman's intuition."

Keiko smiled and accepted the water. She took a few sips and then turned a frown on Aiko.

"Why have I been asleep so long?"

The auburn-haired woman sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"As far as Shun'u was able to figure out from the bandits, you screamed and when they came to investigate, they found you hovering over Chichiri saying that he was dead. They say you worked a spell on him and he came back to life."

"It wasn't a spell," Keiko said. "It's called CPR and in my world it's a way to revive a person who's heart has stopped and they've stopped breathing. It's common knowledge where I come from."

Aiko nodded. "You just needed time to rest and recover after the ordeal you've been through."

"How is Chichiri?" Keiko asked softly.

Aiko shook her head. "He's alive, but that's about all. He won't wake up and it's all the doctors can do to get a little broth down his throat. He won't last much longer this way."

Keiko felt her eyes burning and looked down at her hands. She was gripping the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white. She forced her hands to relax and looked back at Aiko.

"Do you think they'd let me see him?"

"Probably, but you need to get some strength first. You haven't eaten for two days."

The older woman turned back to the small table and picked up a bowl of plain rice and vegetables which she handed to Keiko.

"You eat, and rest a bit more. Then we'll get you a nice hot bath and see that you get to visit Chichiri."

Keiko nodded and Aiko left with a promise to return. Keiko grew frustrated as she tried to feed herself. Her hands were shaking and she only seemed to be able to get tiny bites of food to her mouth. After eating all of the vegetables and half the rice, she was exhausted again. Keiko placed the bowl on the table near the bed and curled up under the blanket, silently thanking Aiko for her foresight in allowing her to sleep some more.

* * *

Keiko felt something small, silky, and cool land on her cheek. She wrinkled her nose and brushed the object away. Two more took its place. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a garden filled with cherry trees. The delicate blossoms ranged in color from pink so pale it seemed white to a red the color of Suzaku's plumage. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, setting the blossoms dancing and dropping the fragile petals everywhere. 

A figure appeared amidst the rain of sakura. At first Keiko couldn't tell who it was, but as the figure neared, she recognized him.

"Liang," she said.

The healer gave her a warm smile. She gave him a small frown.

"Why are you here? What happened to you when we were rescued?"

"So many questions," the healer chided with a smile. He offered his hands to her. "Will you walk with me?"

Keiko hesitated a moment before accepting his hands. He pulled her to her feet and they began to walk among the sakura trees. Liang was silent, seemingly lost in contemplation of the petals that swirled around them.

"Liang?" she prompted him gently.

He offered her another smile before returning his gaze to the trees.

"I haven't seen sakura in many years," he said after a time.

The healer stopped under a blushing tree and pulled a low branch close to inspect the blossoms. He released the branch and turned to Keiko. His form became transparent and a pink bubble formed behind him, then popped to reveal a Nyan Nyan.

"Thank you Nyan Nyan," Liang said offering the teal-haired sprite a bow.

"Hai, Liang-sensei," the girl said before flying off.

Keiko stared at Liang, not fully comprehending.

"I'm dead," the healer said. "When I told you about my past I didn't tell you that shortly after I returned to find my village washed away by the flood, I died of a fever that I contracted while trying to help the survivors."

"But, how? Why?"

Liang began walking and Keiko followed.

"I saw Houjun right after he'd been wounded. I was with the group who found Kouran and Hikou, and I told Houjun what had become of his fiancee and friend. He had no one left after the flood. His family and life were gone. I felt bad for him and wanted to help him in any way I could, but then I ended up dying too."

He paused under another tree and reached for a branch. His hand passed through it and he smiled sadly.

"When I felt your energy cross worlds I came to Taikyoku-zan and asked Taiitsu-kun if I could serve you and Houjun in any way. She let me borrow a Nyan Nyan body and I did what I could for you both. Now the rest is up to you. I must bid you farewell now."

He turned and began walking away.

"Liang!" Keiko called.

He turned.

"Thank you for watching over him."

The spirit bowed to her and turned away again. He seemed to vanish into the swirling petals leaving Keiko alone in the garden. She walked for a time and suddenly found herself by a small reflecting pond with a willow hanging over the still water. She knelt at the edge of the pool and stared at her reflection. For a moment she was startled by the face staring back at her. The dark circles under her eyes were more pronounced now and her hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in days.

"I look like an old, tired woman," she said softly.

There was a subtle change in the atmosphere of the garden and Keiko looked around, trying to discern what had brought on the change.

"You must be wondering why I've summoned you here," a gravely voice said.

Keiko turned, startled, and fought the urge to scream. She let out a hastily expelled breath, and dropped a bow. Taiitsu-kun raised an eyebrow.

"Not too bad. Most people are still shrieking at my appearance at this point."

Keiko smiled and rose to her feet. "I almost did."

The Creator did not return Keiko's smile. If anything, her jowled face became more grave. Keiko's smile faded under that penetrating glare.

"Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, fear gripping her stomach like a block of ice.

Taiitsu-kun heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground, wrinkled face furrowed even deeper.

"Why are you selfishly keeping him here? Have you learned nothing?"

"I don't understand," Keiko started.

"Chichiri!" the Oracle said harshly. "How long do you intend to make him suffer? Hasn't he suffered enough already?"

Keiko shook her head and whispered, "I don't know what your talking about."

Taiitsu-kun shot forward, anger clear upon her face. "Stop denying what your heart already knows! Your hiding from your past, refusing to see what pain you have inflicted. Your actions are that of a child."

Keiko felt the sting of tears in her eyes as her heart gave a painful thump.

"Until you right this wrong, the chain will continue. Your soul as well as that of Chichiri's will find no peace, and you will relive the pain over and over until the lesson is learned."

"I don't want him to hurt." Keiko bowed her head, the tears falling from her cheeks. "But I don't want him to die either."

"He lived with the knowledge of your death, and that of his best friend. If anyone deserves to move on, it is him." Keiko felt the light pressure of a hand on her shoulder and flinched. "He holds on for you. Still, he loves you. Enough to endure the pain of living when his time is well over for this world. I cannot make you do this, Keiko. The choice, in the end, will be yours alone to make. But I hope you will allow yourself to remember his love, and find enough of your own to finally let him be at peace. You must also remember that Suzaku is the God of Love. He does not wish _any _of His children to suffer needlessly."

Taiitsu-kun's presence faded and Keiko found herself floating in a black void. It was similar to the one she had found herself in all those years ago, when the river had taken her life. It was a comforting kind of void, free of pain and guilt. She realized that she could stay there indefinitely, avoiding responsibility and heartache. Houjun's face flashed before her and she shivered. Avoiding love and human contact too. She couldn't run away.

Between one breath and the next, Keiko found herself back in the Imperial palace. It was dark and silent and she guessed that night had long since cast its mantle over the land. She rose and steadied herself against the wall as the world swam in her vision. Carefully she made her way to the bathing chamber that joined her room. She stripped off her robe and dipped out a bucket of steamy water from the pool at the center of the room.

She carefully washed herself, shampooing her hair twice, before rinsing and climbing into the bath. She didn't linger, but once warmed, hurried to dry and dress herself in a simple dress. She rubbed most of the moisture from her long violet tinted black hair and pulled part of it up into two loops, leaving the rest trailing down her back.

Keiko walked silently through the palace corridors to the hospital wing. She paused, suddenly uncertain. Was she doing the right thing? Couldn't she, with her twenty-first century medical knowledge, help Chichiri to recover? She forced herself onward, finding Chichiri's room after a few minutes of searching. She stood in the doorway for a long time, just looking at the frail figure on the bed. Chichiri had lost a lot of weight from days of not eating. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that even with her knowledge, she would only prolong his life, but not return him to health. Keiko finally summoned her courage and walked to the bedside. She reached out and took one of the blue-haired man's hands.

"You're not going to get better, are you?" It was not a question.

She brought his hand to her cheek. The skin was thin and papery, the veins showing clearly through. She kissed the back of his hand and let her tears fall.

"I don't remember it being this hard saying goodbye last time," she said. "But then I did the leaving."

She laced her fingers through his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She wished he was awake, that he could respond to her. She wanted to apologize for leaving and for all the pain she'd caused him.

"Houjun–" her voice caught on a sob. "Houjun, I'm here to say goodbye. I've been very selfish with you, holding you here when you're in so much pain. Can you forgive me?"

Her voice broke again and she dropped her head as more tears fell.

"Can you forgive me for leaving you?" she whispered when she got herself under control. "I never wanted to cause you so much pain. I thought it would be better for you and Hikou if I left, but I didn't mean to do it the way I did. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Keiko knew she was rambling and trying to prolong the inevitable. She reached out and ran her fingers through his bangs and short hair. She remembered a time when his hair had been full and long. She'd loved running her fingers through the silky locks then too. She caressed his cheek and laid his hand next to him.

"I'll be waiting for you," she said. "We'll find each other again, no matter where we are. I have people to take care of me until you come, so please don't worry about me."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You can go now. Wherever it is you need to go. I won't hold you back anymore. I'll always love you, Houjun."

His breath caught in his throat and Keiko's eyes opened. Her hands came up and clasped in front of her heart. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Go my love. We'll be together again someday."

A long breath left him and he lay still. Keiko watched him for a moment and when his chest didn't rise again, she dropped her head into her hands and wept. Tasuki found her a few hours later, kneeling at the bedside with her tear stained face pillowed on her arms. He gently touched her shoulder and when she looked into his liquid amber eyes she burst into tears.

"He's gone!" she cried. "He's gone! He left me!"

The fire-haired seishi held her gently as he stared down at the body of his best friend and star brother. The older man seemed peaceful, a small smile gracing his lips. Drawn by Keiko's cries Han-sensei entered the room, only to rush out a moment later. He came back followed closely by Aiko, the Dowager Empress, and the young Emperor. Grief filled cries filled the room and Tasuki moved away from the bed, still cradling Keiko. He gave his wife a helpless look and she smiled tremulously, encouragingly.

"It'll be okay," Tasuki murmured. "It hurts now but, in time, it'll be okay."

Keiko sniffed and nodded, pulling away a little.

"I thought for a moment that it was a bad dream," she said, her voice hitching, "but the sadness in your eyes told me that it wasn't."

"We'll see him again in heaven," the fiery seishi soothed.

Keiko nodded again, wiping at the tears that wouldn't seem to stop falling. She began to feel a warmth spread through her and her body seemed to become light and airy. The shocked look on Tasuki's face told her that it wasn't just in her head. A red light began to fill the room, blocking out her sight of the bed and the grieving people gathered around it. Only she and Tasuki were left in the light.

"I'm sorry," she said in a rush as she realized what was going on. "I was so much trouble. Please apologize to everyone for me. And thank them too."

Tasuki nodded and released her.

"Safe journey," were his parting words as he too vanished and her world was swallowed up in the cry of a phoenix.

* * *

Author's Notes:

OMG! I killed Chichiri. My most beloved FY character, and I killed him. (sobs)

(After a moment Jess regains control of herself and continues...) This was a hard chapter for me to write. Partly because I killed off my favorite character, and partly because many of you kept saying that you hoped he'd get better. Twasn't to be. Fear not though, dear friends, and don't kill me yet. There's one more chapter to go.

Thanks to Roku Kyu-chan for her description of the bathing room attached to the individual rooms in White Stones in the Moonlight. It saved poor Keiko from wandering around the palace in search of one.


	13. Thirteen

Keiko felt the softness of Hoshi's fur against her cheek and smelled the familiar scent of coffee from the machine that she had set to start every morning.

_I'm home_, she thought with a bittersweet pang.

She curled into a little ball and pulled the comforter over her head. She wasn't sure how many days she'd been gone, but she didn't want to deal with that right now. She could just imagine the mess that her coffee machine had made, and the mail piled up, and the hospital calling, wondering where she was.

The alarmclock at the bedside began to buzz a while later and Keiko hit the snooze button. Five minutes later it buzzed again and she pulled the covers off her head and turned the alarm off. She lay back on her pillow, one arm thrown over her eyes. A minute later the phone rang.

"I don't want to do this," she said, pulling the comforter over her head again and letting the phone ring. The machine picked up.

"Keiko-chan? It's Hiro. I was just calling to see if you were still on for our date tonight. I hope you're feeling okay. You're usually up by now. Call me when you get this."

Keiko threw the covers off again and made a mad dash for the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

Silence, then a ring tone. She'd missed him. He'd mentioned a date with her. But that couldn't be right. She'd had a date with him on the twenty-second. She'd been summoned by the red light the night of the twenty-first. Keiko ran back to her room and looked at her watch. The date in the corner said twenty-two. She ran back to the living room and flipped on the TV searching the channels for anything that would tell her the date. Moments later she was staring unseeing at the TV which was playing one of her favorite shows that only came on on Sunday morning.

Her disastrous date had been on Saturday night. She'd come home, talked to Hiro, taken a bath and gone to bed, only to be summoned by the red light on Saturday night. She'd spent almost two and a half weeks in the world of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, and yet it seemed as if only one night had passed in her world.

She turned the TV off and moved back over to the phone and dialed Hiro's number.

"Moshi moshi?" his voice answered.

"What's the date?" she asked.

"Keiko? Daijoubu ka? You sound... I dunno... troubled?"

Keiko shook her head and tried to focus.

"I'm alright Hiro-kun. Today's the twenty-second isn't it?"

"Hai. Did you forget about our date?"

"Iie. I'm just surprised that I didn't miss it."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hiro sounded worried.

"Daijoubu desu. I just had a strange dream–" She trailed off. She knew it wasn't a dream, but she couldn't tell Hiro that. He'd never believe her. "When were we going to meet? I forgot."

"Noon, at our favorite restaurant. Keiko, we've done this every year since high school to celebrate our single-ness. Are you really sure–"

"I'm fine, Hiro. I just had a really bad night. I'll be there though."

"Okay. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No. I'll be fine. A hot shower and some black coffee and I'll be right as rain."

She looked at her clock. It was nine fifteen.

"I've got to go get ready," she said.

"You girls take way too much time to primp," Hiro said, some of his usual humor returning.

"Hai, hai. Now let me go so I can look my best," she teased back.

"See you in a few hours."

"See you."

Keiko hung up and leaned her forehead against the wall. In truth, all she wanted was to crawl back into her bed, pull the covers over her head, and let her poor heart begin to mend. She knew it would... eventually. Houjun's had and so would hers. With a start, Keiko wondered how she would recognize Houjun, assuming they would even meet in this lifetime. Something that Taiitsu-kun had said resounded in Keiko's mind.

_Stop denying what your heart already knows._

She would know him. Even if he had a new face and name, their hearts would recognize each other.

Feeling lighter than she had in a long time, Keiko made her way to her room and gathered some clothing before going to shower. She put one of her favorite Gackt CD's into her player and sang along at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if she annoyed her neighbors, she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of happiness that had engulfed her. As she was drying herself off after her shower, Keiko caught sight of herself in the mirror. She paused and turned to look. The dark circles under her eyes were gone and there was an inner glow that seemed to radiate from her face.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better kiddo," she murmured to her reflection, and then grinned.

She dressed quickly and moved into the kitchen for a mug of coffee. She checked the time. Only ten twenty. Keiko walked to the living room and reached for the TV remote, then changed her mind. She grabbed her purse and keys. It was a beautiful day outside and she had the sudden urge to walk around in the sunlight.

_I might even splurge and buy myself something new_, she thought giddily.

She pulled her shoes on and left the apartment. Nearly an hour later the phone rang. After the fifth ring the answering machine picked up.

"Keiko-chan? It's Hiro. Pick up if you're home." Pause. "I guess I missed you. Something came up and I'll be a little late, but I guess there's no sense saying it now that you're gone. I just hope that you won't strangle me when I get to the restaurant. See you soon. Ja."

* * *

Keiko sat at the bar and checked her watch for the umpteenth time. Hiro was over half an hour late. She sipped her drink and decided to give him five more minutes. She waited ten more minutes and then paid for her drink and got ready to leave. As she turned toward the door Hiro walked in followed by another man. Hiro paused, speaking to the man, and then walked over to Keiko. 

"Guess I'm in deep shit, ne?" he said with a smile.

Keiko made a show of checking her watch.

"You're only almost an hour late." She nodded to the other man. "Who's your friend?"

Hiro grimaced. "It's not what you think. You told me not to line you up anymore and I won't. However this was a bit of an extreme situation. That's Haru. Do you remember me talking about him?"

Keiko thought for a moment and then nodded.

"He's the one who went to America to study piano, right?"

Hiro nodded. "Well, he returned to Japan today and called me half an hour before I was supposed to meet you. I couldn't leave him stranded at the airport, and I guess I just missed you. You'll have a message waiting when you get home."

"So you want him to pal around with us today?"

Hiro winced. "I can go drop him off at my place. We came here straight from the airport."

Keiko took a deep breath. "Gomen. I didn't mean to sound bitchy. He's your friend and you haven't seen him in years. Let's have lunch together, all three of us, and then you and I can call it a day."

Hiro offered her a small bow. "Arigatou! I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault," Keiko said calling up a smile. "Now introduce me to this friend of yours."

Hiro gave her an answering smile and led her toward Haru. The other man had taken a seat at a table near the door. Every line of his body spoke of weariness, from his slumped shoulders, to his head, cradled in his hands. He wore a tee-shirt under a wrinkled button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His khaki pants seemed to be the only article of clothing that wasn't wrinkled as his long legs stretched out under the table. Keiko's eyes focused on the man's hair as she drew closer. The thick silvery-blue locks were pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck while longish bangs drooped down over the left side of his face.

"Haru?" Hiko said placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

The man looked up and Keiko's breath caught as her brown eyes met his. Two sparkling mahogany eyes in an unmarred face.

"Keiko, I'd like you to meet Harukichi Hoshino," Hiro said. "Haru, this is Keiko Takashi."

The two stared dumbstruck at one another, both unsure if this was some kind of dream. Haru was the first to break from the trance and he slowly rose, his eyes still on her. He held out his hand to shake hers, then paused and offered her a bow.

"American greeting," he said. "Old habit."

Keiko smiled. "Are you always this articulate."

Haru smiled and Keiko's breath caught again. That smile was so familiar, and yet it was tinged with a bit of mischief that she didn't recognize. Haru stood up a bit straighter and all traces of weariness left him.

"Only when I'm confronted with a beautiful woman after a very long flight and only about four hours of sleep."

Keiko laughed lightly and held out her hand. Haru grasped it firmly. Keiko decided to take a chance.

"So what airline did you take? Delta? Aero Asia? Suzaku International?"

Haru's eyes widened a bit and his smile deepened. He leaned a little closer to her

"Suzaku Interdimensional, perhaps," he murmured.

"Houjun?" It was a plea.

He leaned closer and whispered softly so that only she could hear,

"My dearest and oldest friends call me Chichiri." He watched her to see how she would react.

Keiko's face broke into a stunning smile, and without stopping to think what Hiro might think of her actions, she threw her arms around Haru's neck in a warm embrace.

"Your alive!" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I had no clue how I was ever going to find you again."

Haru hugged her tightly and gave a light laugh. "Suzaku is indeed a kind God."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well, there you have it. The lovers are reunited and have a chance at a happy life now. YAY!

Due to some great reviews from my faithful readers, I will now embark on a 'cleaning' of my story. Adding details that I've left out and generally trying to make the story flow better. Who knows, I might even get the chapters a little longer... So check back from time to time to read the revised edition. And just for a teaser to get some of you to come back, I have an idea for an epilogue running around in my head. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!


	14. Epilogue

Keiko rolled over in bed and reached out only to find herself alone. She pushed herself up onto her elbow and stared at the place where her husband should have been. The soft strains of piano music floated up to her and she smiled. She rose and pulled on a robe and slippers before making her way down the stairs to the music room.

She silently opened the sliding doors and moved into the room, letting the resonant notes from the grand piano flow over her. She loved listening to her husband play the instrument. The top of the piano was strewn with various classical, jazz, contemporary, and pop pieces. Keiko smiled fondly. Her husband could play anything.

She watched him as he softly drew a sweet melody from the keys. His long hair was silver in the faint light of a nearby lamp, and was tied loosely away from his face. A pencil stuck out of his mouth for quick retrieval if he needed to fix or erase a measure.

Keiko's attention turned to a picture kept next to the piano on a small wooden table. It showed eight people, seven boys and a girl, standing in front of a ship. Keiko knew that it was a picture of the Suzaku Seishi and their miko as they had been in the world of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Next to that picture was a newer one with more people. Keiko smiled as she named the names mentally to herself.

There was Aiden, the Irish-American construction worker that Haru had met in the States. Next to him was his wife, Mary, and their two kids Cody and Mia. There was Celesse, the violet-haired model from France with her finace D'Angelo, a handsome fashion designer from Italy. Miaka and Taka were standing together, their daughter Hikari in their arms. Kamuzu, a tall Egyptian doctor stood with his arm around Rana, his Indian assistant, and next to them stood Tun-jen, a young boy genius from Taiwan.

The picture had been taken on the day, two years ago, when Haru and Keiko had been married. It was the first time they'd all been together at once. Celesse and D'Angelo had bought the tickets for Aiden and his family to travel to Japan, and Tun-jen had appeared moments before the ceremony had begun. It had been a very memorable day for all involved.

Keiko wiped at the tears that the memory invariably brought. Haru caught the movement and turned to smile at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"You didn't," Keiko said, walking to his side.

He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. Keiko sighed and leaned into him.

"What are you working on?" she asked, her fingers running along the ivory keys of the piano.

Haru smiled and reached around her to play softly on the piano. The gentle strains of a lullaby rose into the air.

"It's beautiful," Keiko said.

A small frown creased Haru's brow. "I'm glad you think so, but this one part just isn't working for me."

He played the part he had indicated and Keiko couldn't hear anything wrong.

"The melody and harmony just don't quite fit," Haru said in frustration.

Keiko put a hand to one cheek and turned his face to look at her.

"I didn't notice anything wrong."

Haru sighed. "I just want it to be perfect for our little girl," he said, resting his hand on the slight swell of Keiko's stomach.

She put her hand over his and kissed his mouth.

"It will be. You make everything perfect."

Haru kissed her back, then deepened the kiss, drawing a soft gasp from Keiko. He nibbled his way down her throat as his hands caressed her.

"If you keep that up–" Keiko said breathlessly.

"Then what?" Haru asked, his mahogany eyes twinkling.

Keiko twisted away from him, but kept a hold of one of his hands.

"Race you back upstairs," she said, a matching twinkle in her eyes.

Haru stood and swept her into his arms.

"I have a much faster way of getting us there."

He kissed her again and they vanished from the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally! The prologue. Hope you all enjoyed this story.

I'll be making revamps to the actual body of the story, so please check back for those. Hopefully the story will be a bit more clear with the additions. If not, then I'm just waxing long winded... again.(smile)


End file.
